The Wrapper or the Gift
by Mooneys
Summary: Ashfur has something troubling him immensely. Himself. editted slightly.


The Wrapper or The Gift

* * *

The muscular gray tom stood boldly among the leaves. Starlight illuminated his sparkle-less blue eyes and his face was molded into a scowl. Below him, walking near the edge of the lake, were two of the cats he despised the most. The first was muscular; his brown fur glistened with pride while his amber eyes gleamed with affection at the other. Her tail was held high, her slender figure pressed against the tom's muscular one. Her deep grin eyes were closed gently, her smile made her seem to glow. Ashfur watched with extreme distaste as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw made there way slowly back to camp after a romantic walk in the moonlight. Jealousy jerking at his heart, Ashfur turned and sprinted away. 

Ashfur's paws lead him to a haven for the Clan-cats. The sparkling waters of the Moonpool glittered welcomingly before his paws. Ashfur had heard many stories about this mystical place, where Medicine Cats and Healers came and drank from the blessed waters, then shared dreams with their warrior ancestors. Some didn't even need to drink to visit the stars in dreams. Like Brambleclaw. He had told them how StarClan had instructed him to go out and find Midnight. Why did Brambleclaw get to share dreams with StarClan? Why should Brambleclaw be able to visit the cats gone before him? Did even the warriors above favor Brambleclaw? Frustration itched at Ashfur's paws, all of Brambleclaw's dreams were becoming reality, while Ashfur's were like a butterfly. Hard to catch —easy to lose. Why could he not see his mother's beautiful face again? Have her scent fill his noise? He would, Ashfur decided. He dipped his head to drink from the waters, it seemed magically against his tongue, reviving, and Ashfur had to strongly resist the urge to run and play like a kit instead of sleep.

Ashfur found himself back in his old home. The sun was shining through an expanse of white clouds, the mid-morning breeze gently ruffled Ashfur's gray pelt and birds chirped happily filling the air with joy. A beautiful, sunny day. Immediately, Ashfur felt the presence of another cat by hin. His defensive instincts kicked in- and Ashfur whipped around the face the cat.

Amusement covered her face; she sparkled and shone like a star itself. She seemed careless and free, letting no worries haunt her path. Her wonderful scent tightened around Ashfur, and tears of joy leaked down the gray toms face at the sight of her mother.

"Hello Ashfur," She cooed softly. "I've missed you so. And I sense you're troubled. What bothers you so?" As she spook, everything around her seemed to brighten."Brindleface, Mom," Ashfur meowed. "Am I going to be lonely for the rest of my life? I mean – she-cats don't look at me the way they do to Brambleclaw or Spiderleg. No one in the clan spends time with me except my apprentice. Am I going to be this way the rest of my life?"

Brindleface's mother instincts sensed the angst in his tone. "Ashfur, let me ask you a question; when you receive a gift -like that time the apprentice gave you a mouse wrapped in moss at the Gathering-which is more important to you. The wrapping or the gift?"

"The gift," Ashfur said softly. "But the wrapping gives the first impression, and first impressions are sometimes to only chance you get."

"Possibly," Brindleface smiled. "But many times the most valuable gift is in the ugliest box."

She let Ashfur think on that for a moment.

"Ashfur, no one's dreams come easily. We all have obstacles to overcome, like when you and the other kits tried to jump over that bush. Some of you could do it easily, others tripped and fell and got bruises. But the bruises healed or time didn't they? And this bruise will heal too. Sleep on that dear, you'll feel better in the morning." With that, Brindleface and the surroundings began to fade. Ashfur yelped in surprise and protest, and called out to his mother, telling her to stay, but she just smiled and faded into nothingness.

Sweat drenched, Ashfur awoke from his slumber. To his disappointment, it was much too early for dawn, which meant he would stay the night by the Moonpool, or returned to the ThunderClan camp. Ashfur decided he could be in trouble if anyone found out he had drunken from the Moonpool. After all, normal cats weren't expected to get dreams from StarClan, and Ashfur didn't want any special attention. He would return home.

Ashfur padded tiredly into the clear, the moon was high in the sky, stars twinkled almost cheerfully. Ashfur wished he could share there joy, but even his mother's words didn't comfort him. Sighing in frustration, Ashfur entered the warriors den and curled up in the farthest corner. Near the entrance, brown and ginger furs were intertwined almost as one. Ashfur had to resist very hard from killing Squirrelflight in her sleep. Luckily, the other warriors were there otherwise his self-restrain might not have been enough.

"Dad," Ashfur muttered to himself. "I wish you wouldn't have been killed. Maybe then you'd have been a better role model, and I'd know what to do."

The next morning, Ashfur awoke with a strange warmth pressed against his side. Ashfur blinked lazily then turned to see what the warmth was. As for most cats, Ashfur's first sight of the day was fuzzy, and took a couple blinks to clear up the picture. And as each blink past, Ashfur felt more and more assured he was dreaming. A slender figure was curled up beside him, her lips curled into a devilish smile. Her chest rose and fell slowly and gracefully, and her green eyes were shut gently.

Ashfur's blue eyes widen immensely and he, clumsily, rose to his feet and scrambled away. Why was Squirrelflight sleeping beside him? What trick was she playing? Ashfur bit his lip, nearly drawing blood, and looked around anxiously for Brambleclaw. He exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw Brambleclaw was no where in sight.

Ashfur shot Squirrelflight a look with immense disdain overpowering it. What was she trying to pull, curling up with him like that? Break his heart again? Well, Ashfur wasn't about to let that happen. Tail high, he stalked out of the warriors den leaving the sleeping Squirrelflight to her dreams.

Ashfur's steps were hurried and rushed now. Why was Squirrelflight sleeping so close to him? Had she really come back for him? No, Ashfur decided. It was just another of her cruel jokes. Ashfur gulped and was suddenly aware of the pain in his throat. He just needed some water, he decided.

Stumbling and tripping, Ashfur made his way slowly down to the lake. The glimmering blue waters seemed to welcome the love-sick cat. Ashfur dipped his head and allowed water to fill his moth tongue to roof. The cold water felt wonderful on his throat, and Ashfur kept lapping it up. When he was finally through, Ashfur licked his lips to get any remains of the precious water of them. As he did, he glanced around, deciding to go hunting in the early morning sunlight. That was when all the prey slept in the sun; he discovered, and was best to capture some startled mice.

As he gaze examined the expanse of trees and bushes, he noticed something in the water. It was his reflection. Ashfur adverted his glance toward the water and gasped. He was now looking at brood shoulders and a brown, muscular cat.

Immediately, Ashfur whipped around to find where the tom was concealed but found he was alone. Ashfur shook his head. He must have been seeing things. Then, he looked back and the waters and saw, again, Brambleclaw staring back at him. It must have been a trick of the water, Ashfur decided. Must have been. Then, he looked down at his paws and saw; indeed, he was in Brambleclaw's body.

No wonder Squirrelflight had been sleeping next to him. He was Brambleclaw. Ashfur's lips molded into a grin. Finally, he'd have Squirrelflight. With this newfound thought Ashfur ran back toward camp.

In was Sun-high when Ashfur returned, his mouth full of unusually fat mice. It was like the prey had run under his paws. They had never done that before. Maybe even the prey in the forest favored Brambleclaw over him.

Ashfur chose not to think of this right now. His gaze only saw one feline. Squirrelflight. He found the ginger she-cat talking with Spiderleg, a pang of jealous struck his heart as Ashfur padded over to them.

"Hey Squirrelflight," He meowed, trying not to let any nervousness leak into his purr. Squirrelflight yelped in joy and pressed again Ashfur's now brown flank.

"I was looking everywhere for you!" She purred, rubbing against him. "I was so worried, Brambleclaw! And Ashfur was attacking weird, he came up and asked me to go hunting and I said no and he said why not and I said-"

"Wait, slow down Squirrelflight!" Ashfur purred. He was enjoying this too much, he knew. But still, having Squirrelflight's warmth on him was comforting, and he had to fight back a faint blush, still being glad that his fur was brown now to hide the redness if he couldn't hold it back.

"Well," Squirrelflight meowed, slower and cleared. "Ashfur came up to me and asked if I'd like to go hunting. And I said no of course! I mean, why would I want to go hunting with him?" Ashfur's heart sank. "And then he asked me why not, and I told him because he would try to steal me from Brambleclaw, and he meowed that he _was _Brambleclaw! Can you believe it? That flea-bag being Brambleclaw! So I told him nice try, and left. Ashfur's just desperate to get me back, Brambleclaw! I don't know what to do!"

Ashfur was speechless for a moment as he filed this. Somehow, he and Brambleclaw had switched bodies. And now, he was Brambleclaw. He had everything Brambleclaw had. And Brambleclaw had what he had. Ashfur grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

By Sun-High, Ashfur had proved himself as an excellent deputy. He had always disagreed about how Brambleclaw arranged the patrols; he thought the fastest should check the border, while the slowest should hunt. That way, the border was checked faster and the cats took their time, bringing home more prey than usual.

"Brambleclaw," Firestar meowed, blinking in surprise when he saw the immense growth of the Fresh-Kill pile. "You're doing very well today."

"Thanks you," Ashfur replied, still getting used to being called "Brambleclaw." Then he paused for a brief moment. "Would you mind if I went hunting? I've haven't got out all day!"

"Good ahead," Firestar purred. "But be back by Sun-Down. The Gathering's tomorrow and I want you well rested!" Ashfur nodded merrily, his eyes gleaming with thanks. After being stuck in camp all day, he was looking forward toward some time in the open.

Ashfur's belly brushed up gently against the grass, his ice-blue eyes never once let their gaze wander from the morsel scampering among the tree roots, poking its pink noise everywhere. _Almost there, _Ashfur thought as he pulled himself closer toward the mouse. _Almost…_

"Brambleclaw!" The abrupt purr caused Ashfur to leap up, the mouse suddenly aware of his presence. It scurried away, Ashfur losing sight of its gray fur. With a hiss of annoyance, he turned to see who had cost him his prey.

"Brambleclaw, I'm so glad I found you!" Squirrelflight purred, rubbing her head against his. "I was so worried!"

"I was just going hunting," Ashfur pointed out, annoyance creeping into his voice. "There was no need to be worried! And you just let that mouse get away!"

"It was just one mouse," Squirrelflight purred. "It's not the end of StarClan! Just relax, Brambleclaw! Let's hunt together!"

Ashfur fought a scowl. It was like he was sprinting through the forest, careless as a new-born kit, when suddenly he'd trip on a bramble bush and get caught in it, unable to escape. Why did Squirrelflight always cling to him like that?

"Let's get back to camp instead," Ashfur offered. "Firestar said he wanted me back by Sun-Down, so we won't have that much time to hunt."

"Alright, but let's take the long path," Squirrelflight purred, pressing close to Ashfur as they began walking back toward camp.

As they approached nearer, Ashfur could make out a gray blur guarding camp. His heart sank when he realized it had to be Brambleclaw, imprisoned in his body. What was he going to do? Ashfur bit down his lip, very near to drawing blood, wishing someone else, anyone else, was guarding camp.

Ashfur spotted the malice in Brambleclaw's eyes immediately, directed straight toward him. He stepped forward as Ashfur tried to get through, blocking his path.

"Squirrelflight, there's something I need to discuss with you." He meowed, hints of anger in his tone.

"What would you possibly need to discuss with me?" Squirrelflight hissed, immense disdain overpowering her voice. "We're through! Brambleclaw's my mate!" She pressed up against Ashfur's side and curled her ginger tail around him. Ashfur felt red hot blush rise up on his cheeks.

"That's just it!" Brambleclaw cried. "I _am _Brambleclaw! Somehow, me and Ashfur switched bodies! That's really Ashfur! You've got to believe me Squirrelflight! You've got to!"

Squirrelflight snorted. "I don't have to believe anything you say Ashfur! You're just trying to steal me from Brambleclaw! Now, step aside so we can get back into camp!"

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes dangerously at Ashfur, and the tom shifted uncomfortably. Was Brambleclaw going to lung? No, he just stepped aside. Ashfur felt relief wash over him like a big, black wave as his paws took him quickly through the barrier, Squirrelflight still pressed against his side.

"You know I'm right!" He heard Brambleclaw hiss in his ear as Ashfur passed. Ashfur gulped. He did know Brambleclaw was right, but he wasn't about to tell that to Squirrelflight. The ginger she-cat ran ahead and picked our the largest vole in the Fresh-Kill pile, and sat down next to him so they could share.

"Ashfur's so annoying," She told him between mouthfuls. "I wish he'd just give up already."

Sadness rammed into Ashfur like a Twoleg-Monster. "Hey, Squirrelflight," He asked, trying not to let his voice fall into sadness. "Why'd you get with Ashfur in the first place?"

Squirrelflight stared thoughtfully for a moment, then took another bite of vole. "Well, I thought I was doing him a favor. You know, he was always alone and I thought he might want some company. And well- I never meant to fall in love with him! It just happened…he was so possessive. A-and then I learned about Leafpool's dream and knew we were meant to be! Oh Brambleclaw, please forgive me!"

Anger swirled up around Ashfur's heart like sharks circled their prey. That's exactly how he felt- he was doing Squirrelflight a "favor." And then came love. Ashfur was in deep love, madly in love. And then some dream ruined it. Squirrelflight broke his heart in two pieces, one bent own revenge, another on betrayal. How did Squirrelflight know Leafpool was telling the truth? What if Brambleclaw had begged Leafpool to make something like that up so he could have Squirrelflight back in his paws?

Immediately, Ashfur stood, his now-amber eyes gleamed with hatred. Squirrelflight looked up confusion painted all over her face. "Brambleclaw? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"The fact that you toyed with Ashfur's heart," Ashfur managed to say in a somewhat kind tone. "Is unbearable. How could you do that to him? Do you have any idea what he's going through?"

"But Brambleclaw, it doesn't matter about him! Just us!" She tried to snuggle close to him, but Ashfur pushed away and headed for the barrier.

"Wait Brambleclaw! Where are you going?" Squirrelflight called after him in disbelief.

"Alone!" Ashfur cried back, picking up the pace. As he passed Brambleclaw, he shot a glance at him.  
The warrior was grinning with triumph in his eyes.

More anger boiled up in Ashfur and he had to resist from tearing out the deputy's fur. He managed to dismiss the thought, and ran toward the Moonpool.

Soon, the soft grass under Ashfur's paws turned to smooth, worn rock that lead to the mystic place. The water glistened with welcome, though Ashfur felt more like it was mocking him. Rather than drinking from the blue waters, he dipped his whole head in and pulled it out, licking the liquid off his lips, then resting his head lightly on the ground.

Ashfur dreamt. He dreamt of tall, red trees with bright green leans that extended up to the sky and beyond. He dreamt of wild flowers blooming all over the lush grass, and smells of prey filled his nostrils. He wasn't Brambleclaw any more, either. Just plain, gray Ashfur. Ashfur let out a scream in agony and tore up the grass under him.

"My darling, that StarClan's hunting grounds that you are destroying." A voice, sweet like honey, purred. Brindleface padded up behind his gray son and placed her tail on his shoulder.

"Mom," Ashfur moaned. "Isn't there anyone in camp who cares for me? Who loves me? Anyone at all?"

"I love you dear," Brindleface purred.

"But what good is that? You're in StarClan! There's nobody in ThunderClan who gives a vole about me!" Ashfur let out another agonized cry and clawed at the dirt.

"Ashfur," Brindleface meowed calmly. "Do you know why you switched places with Brambleclaw?"

"Because StarClan wanted to make me feel more miserable," Ashfur grumbled.

"No, StarClan didn't do it at all," Brindleface continued. "You willed yourself to become Brambleclaw. We're not quite sure how, but you did."

"I don't like it," Ashfur meowed in a hushed voice, his gaze falling earthward. "I thought I would, but I don't." He mewed the truth. He had always thought Brambleclaw had the perfect life. He was deputy and he had Squirrelflight. That was all Ashfur cared about. But now, his thoughts had changed. Squirrelflight was like a thorn or a tick, stuck in your pelt no matter how hard you attempt to push in away.

Brindleface purred soothingly, "I don't like it either. I miss my son. My son was perfect to me, all I could ask for and more. My gift." She licked Ashfur's ear affectionately. Ashfur purred, yet didn't feel so happy. He had let his emotions get in the way of viewing the truth. He liked his life the way it was.

"Ashfur, you're not the only cat who's jealous of another in this forest," Brindleface continued. "Remember this: One cat always wants what another cat's got. Whether it's a she-cat or power, it's something a cat wants to steal another cat. You're just another of jealousy's victims."

"Will I be able to change back?" Ashfur asked.

"If you will yourself to again, you will." Brindleface meowed. "Now, I'm going to ask you again, be truthful. When you open a gift, what is more important to you? The wrapping or the gift?"

"The gift," Ashfur replied powerfully. "No matter how ugly the wrapping, a gift will always be opened eventually."

"Good Ashfur," Brindleface beamed, her eyes wide like dogs eyes. "I'm proud of you. But I'm afraid it's time you leave."

"No!" Ashfur called out. "I don't want to leave you! Can't I stay here and talk to you longer! Please mother, I don't want to go!"

"You have too," Brindleface meowed sadly. "I'd love to talk to you more, but I cannot. I will see you in your dreams Ashfur. Maybe StarClan light your path!" She called, her fur being to waver. The colors of her coat blended into the surrounding, molding them together into one, big shade. Black.

Ashfur blinked. Sunlight filtered into the den, the Moonpool sparkled before him like an endless sun-drown place. Sighing, Ashfur stood and yawned. The tom decided to take one last look upon this mystic place before leaving it, and as he did he couldn't help but stare at his own reflection. No longer did the bold, muscular brown deputy look back at him, but the small gray tom he was. Ashfur's lips curled into a smile. He was back to normal!

Ashfur sprinted through the underbrush, passing by a patrol as he ran. Brambleclaw was at the head with Squirrelflight pressed against, purring stuff about her one and only. Behind them, Spiderleg rolled his eyes and nodded to Ashfur as he passed. Ashfur nodded in return, and bounded off.

Ashfur found his paws had carried him to the lake, where he had first discovered his startling change. He grinned as he surveyed his coat thoroughly, checking everything was the same as it had been. It was, Ashfur found. No, something was different.

His confidence.

Ashfur didn't feel any resent toward Brambleclaw now. In fact, he felt sorry for the deputy, having to put up with that self-absorbed fur ball every second. But Ashfur knew one thing that would keep him strong through the darkest hour.

He was a gift.

And he was going to stay that way.


End file.
